


Check Point

by CCONVOLK



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCONVOLK/pseuds/CCONVOLK
Summary: 奶油 物化游戏 烂尾哈哈。
Relationships: 茸米 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Check Point

****Check Point** **

吻复一吻我漫游于你小小的无限，

你的边界，你的河流，你的小村落；

而转化为快感的生殖之火

——

蜂蜜中的日暮，丰满的女人又带着浓郁味道站上街头。悄悄穿过人潮塞满的街道，地面上浅浅的水洼，被急促或缓的脚步踩碎。

米斯达瞧了一眼滚烫的人流——情侣相互依偎着，一点细雨，微不足道。爱是一趟与水和星星同行的旅程，乔鲁诺曾经这样告诉他，他也就不再那么讨厌雨天。

他的恋人——或许还坐在桌前——年轻的教父已经高于他一点，逃离稚嫩，像基督一样为了爱与苦难——又像是两幅面孔的妖精，其实也一样——起码面对他的时候是一样的。漂亮、不平凡、金色的青年，温柔体贴，占有欲满腹，也可能是一半。

新旧年交接的一天，没什么特殊的，一直以来。两个人挤在壁炉前吃点什么，看点什么，或许就结束了。不过是抛却紧闭窗帘，在地毯上四肢交缠的时间。乔鲁诺喜欢看他，面对面搂抱着，一本正经夸赞他脸红的样子。火焰用触须知酣畅的性爱，汗水混入其中，柴火中的水分子独奏。

米斯达还是迟到了，商店里的挂钟指针转过了约定的时间，干脆停下来买了根糖果，粉白的条纹旋转，烛火跟着旋转。乔鲁诺整理了桌子，恋人却还未抵达门前，他又整理了一遍。

面包、酒、爱和烛光 ——

他的杯子，终于扭动了门把。

外套被人随手摆在了沙发上，带进门外半片冷冽，乔鲁诺几步抱了上去——仿佛长出火热的尾巴——胸膛相贴的紧紧的拥抱，这是“活着”才有的幸福感。

乔鲁诺顺着他的手腕，填满他八个指缝，吻随着礼物坠地的声音落成。教父喜欢率先咬住他的下唇，轻轻地，微凉的唇肉。舌尖会跟着在那上面游离，米斯达向前凑过去接住人的嘴唇，主导权依旧控制在对方手中，唇舌之间的贪婪是乔鲁诺的小缺点。但必须承认，这让他心动。

几乎将他燃烧，舌共同在口腔中舞，乔鲁诺喜欢探求他口腔上壁的敏感之处：足以让他额前黑色的短发晃动。唾液不受控制地分泌着，在嘴角处留下痕迹，不知足的青年依旧追着他的唇跑。双手不知何时分开的，一手扣着他的后脑深入发间，一手在他后腰不着痕迹地抚弄。

“你来晚了。”

“我已经努力跑过来了...”

“那先满足我的一个愿望吧。”

米斯达点了头，还晕在吻中缓不过来，年轻人学习的速度总是飞快。乔鲁诺微蹲下去，托住他的臀部，米斯达顺着他的动作把双腿扣在了人腰上。金色的发擦着他的脸，让他想起麦穗，想象中随风摇摆的景象。

淡淡的海浪般的浅蓝，被双唇收入，舌尖抵着小圆珠打转，乔鲁诺似乎愣了一瞬间，发间的味道扑面。

“蛋糕还会咬人吗，米斯达？”

臀部抵达沙发，两种柔软相贴。办公室里很昏暗，视觉上的遮羞布——乔鲁诺在细节上总会顾及他的感受。对方的手捏住了衣服的边缘，一直推到了胸口以上。他的手指尖有点凉，行过胸前的肌肤，行过乳粒，在乳晕处似有似无抚过。触感残存，米斯达忍住了没有颤抖，手指虚虚扫过他有点肿的双唇。

这是一块未裱花的蛋糕。

手指行过腹部，他身体的线条很好看，尤其是腹部的肌肉。吻，湿润的，牙齿偷咬住一口温热出炉的蛋糕坯子。麦芽香气裹满月的磷光——薄汗，不知为何，压抑喉间的呻吟而出现。身上的衣物又少了两件，除了被推到前胸的，一点不剩。性器软软地贴在腿间，

有一种裸露的不安。

壁炉的火烤着一侧的身子很暖，乔鲁诺侧身拿起茶几上的物件，用不知什么容器存放的奶油。

不自觉吞咽，米斯达看着他用手指挑起一小块奶油，最先送到了自己的嘴边。很淡的甜味，昏黄灯光里的青年—— _一段镶嵌金银的诗歌。_ 摩挲着唇，手指抵着牙关滑入，奶油抵达味蕾。温热的舌头，被迫绕着人的指关节打转，发出些声响。

乔鲁诺拿来了一把小勺子，银色的光泽，沾起些奶油。冰凉的曲面，贴上喉结，米斯达忍不住想缩缩脖子——动了就要被罚多做一次——手扣着沙发忍了下来。勺子又贴上乳尖，像是曲奇饼上的装饰，覆盖住了原本的红粉。他似乎可以让曲面贴着乳晕蹭过，离开时在乳尖轻点。奶油顺着腹肌的线条断点延伸，在下腹盘旋出个图案。

为蜜色的身体点缀温柔的奶白，脸颊染上玫瑰：奶油在性器上画出一条线来，顶端被人作弄触碰着，而热流急切地涌向凉意的源头。像是挖掘他身体的秘密，软硬皆施。

他终于吻上了喉结处的软白，唇部吮吸的姿态被掩盖于奶油的深度，炽热的甜蜜，舔吻着脆弱的脖颈。无法浇息身体里燃烧的火，一阵阵酥麻与轻微的钝痛，却又不能做出什么回应。闷哼全坐在喉咙里，喉结上下滚动，类同沉浮的猎物，海里沉默寡言。

乔鲁诺又凑过去吻他，他最喜欢和他唇齿相交，可以收割一大把温和的时刻。他喜欢咬着他的下唇轻啃，有点像品尝布丁——沉默、饥饿。

忍不住的浅吟，似乎没有被人捕捉到，正埋头于他微微隆起的双乳的青年，揉捏着他胸脯上的肌肉。很软，甚至可以说有弹性，不大，但或许红粉也是让乔鲁诺执迷的原因。

舌尖抵着乳首打转，奶油一口就吞进了嘴里。牙关轻合碾过乳粒，又学着婴儿吮吸一番。这是一种十分隐秘而浓郁的快感，惹得他皮肤颤动，肢体下意识想抬起去推开，而对方的手先一步扣住了他的手腕，牢牢固定在身侧。鼻腔里充斥奶油的淡淡香甜，下身充血的性器，乔鲁诺忍耐着，相互勾动情欲的两具身体。

“额啊..轻！..啊！”

“米斯达，不要打破规则。”

窃自呼喊，乔鲁诺只照顾一边的乳粒，径自向下征服、品尝亲手准备的“甜点”。他留下一个个粉红色的吻痕，在人的腹部一点点撩拨。金色的头发扫在米斯达身上，他的目光聚在他的身体上，他是美丽的镰刀，为将他拆吃入腹做准备。

他很狡猾，先一步触上米斯达的性器，手指戳弄囊袋。各种感受，兴奋、舒畅、紧张、期待，闪耀着靠近他的大脑，双腿不自觉的合在一起。而乔鲁诺就着奶油抚弄他的阴茎，滑腻，咕叽作响，快感立刻驯服了他的身体。密集的、积攒的感受，沿着尾椎化为眼前的模糊之态。

获得自由的一只手轻轻搭在人的手腕，想，却又不敢去碰——奶油填充指缝，润滑般套弄的动作，手指交叠传递。

光是潮湿的，涌向身体接触的每一个点，亦步亦趋。

乔鲁诺的手指探到了后方，带着凉凉的润滑油，会阴处摩挲打转。指腹的温度，将湿滑带入他的身体，被遗忘的海草收到海水的安慰，随着浪潮归返。肠肉拥着手指，收缩着像是吮吸。

骚动的火焰，劈啪作响，渴望环着人的脖子，以悸动的肢体交缠。这是他想进入的伊甸园，少有的渴望。他习惯了，也喜爱着与人相拥着做爱的感受。曲起的腿主动挂在了人腰上，奋不顾身一般，眼眶里湿润着拥上去。视线交错许久，灼烧他所能维持的羞耻感。

乔鲁诺停顿了一秒，很快和他用在了一起。热气呼出在耳畔，胸膛相贴，愉悦的心脏的跳动。流动的阴影与汗水，交融、疾驰在两具身体。温度，热情，呻吟，坠落，被进入撑开的身体，快感燃烧着冲破夜晚。

恋人紧闭双眼沉浸于爱中，无济于事，无所求。

*

《请你记住》


End file.
